


Спасибо Майкрофту за это

by Julia_Devi



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC Sherlock - Freeform, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Out of Character, Post Reichenbach
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-20
Updated: 2013-03-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 21:55:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Julia_Devi/pseuds/Julia_Devi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на блин-акцию на кинк-фесте:<br/>"Джим проникает в квартиру Шерлока, чтобы испечь ему блинчики".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Спасибо Майкрофту за это

"Угадай, что я сейчас делаю?"

Шерлок проснулся от сигнала. Мориарти слал СМС. Бесконечное множество СМС — утром, в обед и даже ночью, так что Шерлок всерьез подумывал поставить телефон на беззвучку, а то и вовсе сменить номер, но...  
О "но" думать было незачем.

Поначалу Шерлоку было трудно поверить, что это действительно Мориарти, потому что тот совершенно точно выпустил себе мозги тогда на крыше. Но даже желание узнать, как ему это удалось, не заставило Шерлока ответить ни разу, хотя...  
Думать о "хотя" тоже было незачем. 

Иногда Шерлок думал, что это кто-то из его подручных. Может, у них там был клуб по интересам, в конце концов, а Мориарти был идейным вождем всех психопатов, но, черт возьми, кто еще будет писать про передачи на канале о дикой природе и влияние их на человеческий мозг в три часа ночи. 

А еще, совсем редко, Шерлок думал, не всерьез, конечно, что Мориарти пишет ему с того света.

Вообще, эта вынужденная изоляция действовала странно на его выдающийся ум. Первое время он лез на стену от безделья и злобы, потом даже скучал по Джону, миссис Хадсон и даже по Андерсону, что было совсем непростительно ужасно, но без людей было тяжело почти так же, как и без маньяков и убийств. Шерлок был горд, но умен, поэтому обманывать себя смысла не видел. Это и примирило его с тем фактом, что он не такая уж и бесчувственная сволочь. Это и поумерило его пыл на тему работы, и он, скрипя сердцем и зубами, согласился пожить в уединении какое-то время. Спасибо Майкрофту за это.

В уединении этом Шерлок читал все, что мог найти, однако по-прежнему ничего художественного, и непозволительно часто думал про своего чудом выжившего врага. Перед друзьями стыдно не было, перед собой – в некотором роде. Мориарти не давал ему покоя своими сообщениями, и Шерлок, как ни старался, не мог игнорировать тот факт, что с каждым разом ему все труднее не написать в ответ.

"Что, ни одной версии?"

Очередное СМС с промежутком всего в пятнадцать минут. Шерлок устало выдохнул и перевернулся на другой бок. 

Он дал себе слово, что не будет отвечать ему. Все это в прошлом, и там ему самое место. По крайней мере до тех пор, пока все его друзья в безопасности, спасибо Майкрофту за это, он не собирается связываться с Мориарти. 

С первого этажа послышался грохот. Пустая алюминиевая миска упала на пол с края стола и долго не могла перестать вращаться. Не было никакой разницы, что упало — был важен сам факт. Уединение, а может не только оно, но и все произошедшее, сам Мориарти в какой-то степени, помогли понять это. И это касалось не только миски.

Шерлок насторожено сел, но из-под одеяла не вылез. Логика подсказывала, что в доме кто-то есть, и даже подсказывала кто, но...  
О таком "но" думать не хотелось. 

"А сейчас? Ну же, все остынет", — сообщило СМС сразу после падения миски.

Шерлок закрыл глаза и медленно выдохнул. Пульс предательски дрогнул, однако делать было нечего. Он встал, надел халат и спустился на первый этаж. Жил он в совсем маленьком двухэтажном доме на отшибе, в лесу, и считалось, что это полностью безопасно. Спасибо Майкрофту за это.

Пахло чем-то съедобным, на плите горой валялась грязная посуда, рядом на столе стояла тарелка с блинами. Мориарти стоял посреди кухни, сияя, как начищенный самовар. На нем были джинсы и красный свитер с оленями.  
"Точно, скоро же рождество", — не к месту подумал Шерлок.  
Он нахмурился, и улыбка гостя померкла.

— Как ты вошел? — спросил Шерлок вместо приветствия. Следовало бы спросить, как он его нашел, но было поздно.  
— Через дверь? — нотки сарказма в голосе не веяли злобой или чем-то из этой серии, однако Шерлока все равно передернуло от интонации. Оказывается, он не забыл, как звучит этот голос. В конце концов, во сне он слышал его довольно часто.  
— Я не слышал ни звука, — он не спускал с Мориарти напряженного взгляда, но не знал, действительно не мог определить, что испытывает по поводу пребывания "мертвого" врага в его новом жилище.  
— Ты спал, — равнодушно заявил Джим.  
— Я не…  
— Теряешь хватку? Я бы умер тут со скуки, — Мориарти перебил его подозрительно бодро, словно не желал слушать. — Чем ты занимаешься? Гоняешь белок? Я предусмотрительно принес с собой еды, так и знал, что в холодильнике у тебя что угодно, только не она. Майкрофт возит тебе готовые обеды?

Мориарти не замолкал, казалось, что он нервничает. С одной стороны было понятно, каждый нормальный человек нервничал бы, вломись он в чужой дом, но это же был, чтоб его, Джим Мориарти, как он вообще может нервничать... Как он вообще может печь чертовы блины? 

Шерлок подумал, что у него галлюцинация на фоне долго прибывания в одиночестве. Это бы объяснило все, включая волшебное воскрешение врага. Мориарти нес какую-то чушь, перекладывая шерлоковы химические приборы на другой стол и тем самым освобождая место для трапезы. Шерлок следил за ним напряженно. Он должен был выяснить, глюк это или нет. Он подошел и схватил Мориарти за предплечье. Тот замер и, кажется, вздрогнул.

— Ты живой, — заключил Шерлок.  
Во взгляде Мориарти проскользнула тень прошлых и привычных Шерлоку эмоций, но он себя проконтролировал.  
— А ты думал я что, привидение? Шерлок, милый, я, конечно, понимаю, что уединение и отсутствие постоянной работы может сказаться плачевно даже на лучших умах, но уж никак не думал, что...  
— Как ты выжил?  
— О-о-о! — радостно воскликнул Мориарти. — Как же тебе было скучно без меня, не так ли? Но теперь все изменится...  
Он воодушевленно взмахнул руками, и, высвободившись из хватки Шерлока, быстро протянул ему один блин.  
— Я так старался, ты же не откажешь мне в любезности?  
— С начинкой... — потянул Шерлок.  
— Поразительная дедукция, — пропел Мориарти, искренне изобразив восхищенный взгляд и, конечно же, издеваясь.  
— Какова вероятность, что я выживу, если соглашусь?  
— Ну, смотря что было в той банке. Похоже на сахар, но я не уверен, учитывая, что творится у тебя на кухне...  
Шерлок кивнул и откусил кусок. Мориарти следил за ним странным, жадным взглядом, суть которого Шерлок не понимал, хотя...  
Об этом "хотя" точно не хотелось задумываться.  
— Если ты голоден, почему бы тебе самому не попробовать свою стряпню, — предложил Шерлок, четко ощущая, что может подавиться под этим взглядом.  
— Да, я голоден… — рассеяно ответил Мориарти, однако блин не взял и взгляд не отвел. Шерлок отметил это, но есть не перестал. Было довольно вкусно. 

Шерлок был уверен, что Майкрофт знает обо всем, и по какой-то причине Мориарти все еще стоит тут перед ним. Вопросы роились в голове с новой силой, как когда-то раньше. Это был почти восторг, он уже забыл, как прекрасно это чувство. Его пальцы слегка подрагивали.

— Как ты выжил? — повторил он свой вопрос, но Джим только усмехнулся.  
— Скучал без работы? Ах, что бы ты делал без меня, Шерлок... вот тебе и задачка, — довольно заявил он.  
— О чем ты?  
— Решай, — гость обошел его и отправился в коридор. Шерлок пошел за ним, пока только краем сознания улавливая суть происходящего.  
— Как только Майкрофт узнает, что ты...  
— О, Шерлок, я сейчас снова разочаруюсь и выпущу себе мозги, — картинно вздохнул Мориарти. — Не то чтобы мне было чем, да и я не люблю повторяться…

В прихожей стояли два чемодана, сумка с ноутбуком и пара лыж. Шерлок тряхнул головой.  
Мориарти закатил глаза.  
— Не только тебе надо было исчезнуть, дорогой... Майкрофт был очень любезен, за некоторую информацию, конечно.  
— Что? Майкрофт?  
— Он приедет завтра, спросишь у него сам, сейчас, бога ради, четвертый час утра, я приготовил завтрак, я заслужил отдых...  
Шерлок подлетел к нему вплотную, Джим даже хотел отступить на шаг, но Шерлок удержал его за предплечье снова, и не в пример больнее, чем когда проверял его материальность на кухне.  
— Что ты задумал, черт тебя побери?!  
— Ничего, — спокойно ответил Джим.  
В нечитаемых черных глазах мелькнуло что-то похожее на вселенскую усталость и немного на грусть, но потом их выражение снова стало непонятным.  
— Я. Тебе. Не верю, — процедил Шерлок сквозь зубы, но не отпустил Мориарти.  
Тот попытался высвободиться.  
— Как тебе угодно...  
Жизнерадостный настрой вытекал из него словно вода из лопнувшей на жаре бутылки, Шерлок чувствовал это почти физически, и странным образом это не приносило радости и ему.  
— Отвечай! — Шерлок тряхнул его.  
— Ты уже не поверил мне раз, с чего мне отвечать повторно? Но я уверен, что нам не будет скучно, милый.  
Мориарти все-таки высвободил руку, подхватил лишь сумку с ноутбуком и отправился наверх.  
— Я займу комнату напротив, — сообщил он. 

Шерлок хватку не потерял ни на секунду, поэтому много времени на анализ не потребовалось. Он настиг гостя в дверном проеме, но не стал притрагиваться на это раз.  
— Неужели ты банально хочешь покоя? — спросил он.  
— Покоя? — усмехнулся Мориарти. — Вообще-то я надеялся, что ты тоже не дашь мне скучать. Даже если твои способности действительно отбило с падением, я соглашусь на игру в прятки в лесу. Чего угодно, Шерлок, но не покоя...  
— Значит свободы от прошлого, — это не было вопросом.  
Мориарти не ответил, лишь кивнул. Шерлок молча смотрел на него и не понимал пока, как относиться ко всей этой ситуации. Уединение и тревога за друзей научили его смирению. Перед ним стоял Джим, не Мориарти, просто Джим, такой же желающий отделаться от прошлого, искренне или нет - сейчас дело десятое. Он смотрел своим глубоким взглядом и казался сейчас скорее старым и мудрым, нежели безумным.  
— Так, вот первая задачка: я не умер, — словно и не было напряжения ранее, вдруг заговорил Джим. — решай. Подсказка…  
— Не надо подсказок, — шепотом перебил его Шерлок.  
Взгляд Джима расфокусировался всего на миллисекунду, но Шерлок заметил.  
— Отлично, — потянул гость. — Начнем с утра, если ты не против.  
И захлопнул дверь у Шерлока перед носом. 

Шерлок постоял под дверью еще какое-то время, обдумывая ситуацию. Все это сулило большие, очень большие неприятности, или...  
Об "или" думать было непозволительно.  
Это явилось бы полной потерей бдительности. Человек за дверью все еще оставался гением криминального мира, несмотря на дурацкий свитер и вкусные блины. Если за такое соседство и правда следует поблагодарить Майкрофта, то брату придется объясняться долго и с подробностями.  
Лишь скрывшись за дверью своей комнаты, Шерлок понял, что его пульс перевалил за все возможные нормы. 

Джим стоял, прислонившись лбом к двери, и пытался успокоить дыхание. Все прошло почти хорошо и по плану. Шерлок был удивлен так, как надо. Так правильно. Так, как Мориарти хотелось уже давно. Стремление не переиграть, а удивить приятно окутывало и сознание, и сердце. Джим чувствовал себя так, будто у него контролируемое раздвоение личности. Возможность пожить с Шерлоком под одной крышей нагоняла на него волнение и почти детское чувство радости, это, конечно, было потому, что играть в эту игру ему не надоест никогда, или…  
Было же очевидно, что дело в «или», как ни крути.

"Ты удивишься, если я разбужу тебя кофеем в постель?"  
Джим не удержал себя от СМС. Он вообще не очень любил себя сдерживать. 

"Уже нет".

Шерлок ответил ему в первый раз. Это фактически было согласием на его присутствие в этом доме. В этой жизни.

Блины одиноко стояли среди колб и пробирок. Картина являла собой насколько воистину абсурдно все произошедшее здесь недавно. И это было только начало.  
Спасибо Майкрофту за это. 

Fin.


End file.
